rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Harley Moonshine
Harley Moonshine is a Queen of Pixie's. She is the Guardian of Overjoy. Her home is a underground large cave. Frienemy with Mother Hulla and Belle Airic. Appearance Harley is a queen like-figure around the age of 30. However she doesn't look quite human. She has fur, and blue butterfly wings. She has antenna on her head and eyes of an insect. A crown on her head befitting the role of the queen. She always has a worried personality. Background Harley rule all over Pixie Land for a very long time. Much like Mother Hulla who is the queen of faires. These two races co-exist with one another. People come to the wishing well and make a wish. The pixie grant their wish but century pass, they are slowly out of business. Not many people still go to wishing wells. Some wishing wells may even get torn down. Children begin to lose faith in pixies. Story Harley Moonshine is a queen of Pixies. She leads her people to the path of Guardians. They start the wishing well business. When a child throws their coin into the well it will fall into a long tube lead down to the control center. There is a radar detecting the child's wish. The pixie would press the button and send up the wish for them. The button goes from: Babies, House, Food, Money, Happyness, Love... However after Mother Hulla start birthday wish granting business and Belle shooting star granting business, her business start go down as the channel of wishing is limited. Even though she governs all wishing well, the well is still located in some remote area where less people go. She is now very worried about her business. Her business is currently struggling. Powers and Abilities As a queen of Pixies, she is still able to put up a fight even in her tiny size. Pixie Magic '- '''She is able to use some pure magic. It's different from element magic. It is somehow pure and required a lot of dust to work. '''Flight ''- 'She possess butterfly wings and able to fly very fast. '''Diamond Staff -' As a queen, she has a staff with a diamond as an ore. It grants her light magic which shield the underground cave with light. She also use the staff to grant wishes. Rumor has it, the staff is made from the leftover of the holy grail material. It's only a length of a baby spoon. Relationships Mother Hulla She is her friend, but also her rival in business. Belle Airic They never meet, but she know that beside Mother Hulla there is another competitor in the wishing industry. Quotes * What should I do? * Our sales are not enough. We might bankrupt soon. * We need more business. Creation Concept Guardian is created by Jona. All copyrights goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia [=moth%7Ctyped&term_meta[]=character%7Ctyped] Females Category:Jona19992 Category:Good Category:Guardians Category:Animal Category:Fighter Category:Weapon users Category:Flyers Category:Power users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Queen Category:Royal blood Category:Adults Category:Leader